LA COMPLAINTE DE PANSY
by edwardbloom
Summary: Quelques années après la guerre, Pansy raconte: ses sentiments, sa vie à cette période, mais surtout, sa "découverte"... Dédiée à Mina008, Traduction de mon OS PANSY'S LAMENT


Bonjour à toutes et à tous!! Me revoilà avec ce nouvel OS, traduit et écrit par mes bons soins, et entièrement dédié à Mina008, alis Mimine, pour Noël, avec un peu de retard... J'espère que tu me pardonnes Mimine... ^^

J'espère que vous avez tous passé de très bonnes fêtes, et vous souhaite une bonne lecture!

* * *

LA COMPLAINTE DE PANSY

_I sense there's something in the wind_

_That feels like tragedy's at hand_

Tout s'est passé pendant la guerre, à l'époque où nous étions jeunes, trop jeunes. Nous n'avions même pas encore quitté l'Ecole. Presque tous les jours, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ou ses Mangemorts, tuaient de nouvelles personnes. C'était vraiment horrible de voir ces visages que nous connaissions heureux noyés de larmes parce qu'ils avaient perdu de la famille ou des amis, ou qu'ils avaient simplement peur pour eux.

Même si mes parents étaient des partisans de Vous-Savez-Qui, je m'inquiétais pour eux. Parce que j'étais l'amie de Draco Malfoy. Et parce qu'il avait joint l'Ordre du Phénix quelques temps auparavant.

_And how I'd like to stand by him_

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_

Je pouvais le sentir. Je savais, à ce moment-là, je savais que ça allait arriver. C'était tellement évident pour moi. Je le savais. Je n'aurais pas pu l'expliquer, et je ne peux toujours pas le faire, même maintenant.

_The worst is just around the bent_

Les attaques se rapprochaient les unes des autres. Et nous avions bien remarqué que les principaux membres de l'Ordre du Phénix agissaient bizarrement. Ils se parlaient secrètement, quand ils pensaient que l'on ne les voyait pas, cachés derrière les tentures. En fait, nous n'étions pas sensés les «espionner». Mais essayez un peu de comprendre: nous voyions qu'ils nous cachaient des choses, se préparant sans même nous le laisser savoir; nous voulions juste survivre. C'était forcément à propos de la guerre, et nous ne voulions pas mourir. Nous étions jeunes.

De plus, après que Draco ait rejoint l'Ordre, je me retrouvai toute seule. Bien sûr, c'était toujours mon ami et je le voyais de temps en temps. Mais, lui aussi, me cachait quelque chose. Il pensait sûrement que je ne méritais plus son attention, que j'étais comme mes parents, ou quelque chose dans ce genre-là. Pour être honnête, j'ignore la place qui aurait été la mienne pendant la Bataille. Je voulais juste vivre, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Lui avait le courage de défendre ses opinions.

_And does he notice my feelings for him?_

_And will he see how much he means to me?_

_I think it's not to be..._

Oui, je sais, totalement cliché. Mais vrai cependant. Je l'aimais. Et je l'aime toujours, même maintenant, même maintenant que nous sommes vieux et allons vraiment mourir...

Je me souviens. Je me languissais de son regard, j'adorais le son de sa voix, son odeur, son intelligence, même son humour. Et Merlin sait à quel point il était sarcastique. Oui, je l'aimais. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Ne voulait pas non plus...

_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?_

Quand il a rejoint l'Ordre, Draco avait accepté de prendre part aux rencontres et batailles contre les Mangemorts, le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et même son père. Je suppose qu'il savait que cela ne serait pas si facile. Et cela ne l'a pas été. Pas du tout...

C'était juste avant le coucher du soleil, et nous mangions dans la Grande Salle. Personne ne parlait (c'était bizarre auparavant, mais devenu normal pour nous: qui voudrait parler joyeusement quand la plupart d'entre nous avait perdu quelqu'un qu'elle aimait?), et on entendait juste le bruit des fourchettes contre les assiettes. Puis nous l'avons tous senti: un très très gros tremblement. Tout le monde s'est levé dans la précipitation, parce que nous savions tous qu'il était l'heure, qu'il était temps pour nous de choisir notre camps.

Mais la plupart d'entre nous n'a même pas eu le temps de «choisir»: en moins d'une minute, la Grande Salle était remplie de Mangemorts, leur baguettes pointées vers nous. Quelques uns furent tués. J'ai vu McGonagall regarder Rogue, mais il n'a pas semblé le remarquer. Personne ne savait vraiment pour qui il se battrait.

Je me souviens à quel point j'étais paniquée: je ne voulais pas mourir. Je ne bougeais pas d'un pouce, craignant ce qui pourrait m'arriver si je le faisais. Puis je l'ai vu: Lucius Malfoy pointant sa baguette droit sur Harry Potter, le Garçon qui était supposé tuer (ou être tué par) Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Il était calme, le regardant directement dans les yeux, et il dégaina lui aussi sa baguette.

Je regardais Draco. Il était aussi pâle qu'un mur: il n'aimait pas Potter mais se battait pour lui, et adorait son père. C'était un dilemme cornélien pour lui, je ne savais vraiment pas ce qui allait se dérouler ensuite. Personne ne le savait.

Finalement, Draco marcha calmement vers son père, devant les les visages ahuris de la Grande Salle. Ronald Weasley, qui ne lui avait jamais fait confiance en tant que membre de l'Ordre, fulminait, Hermione Granger semblait mortifiée, et Harry Potter était toujours aussi calme.

Une fois à ses côtés, il dégaina lentement sa baguette, et la dirigeant vers son père, jeta le sort fatal. Lucius, qui semblait fier juste avant, fut tellement surpris qu'il n'eut pas le temps de réagir, et mourut les yeux grands ouverts, son sourire pas encore fané.

A ce moment là, tout le monde était tellement captivé par les actes de Draco que personne ne remarqua (et moi non plus) Potter pointant sa baguette sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres, et lançant le sort que lui-même avait utilisé pour tuer ses parents dix-sept ans plus tôt.

C'est de cette façon que Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom fut éliminé par Potter. Rien de très glorieux pour tous les deux...

Puis la prise de conscience arriva: l'Ordre captura les Mangemorts qui n'avaient pas fui après la défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres; quelques uns furent tués (la tante de Draco par Rogue), et le Ministère averti par le Patronus de McGonagall.

_Although I'd like to join the crowd_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

Grâce à Draco, Potter avait été capable de libérer le Monde Magique du Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme Dumbledore avec Grindenwald. Après avoir recouvré ses sens, Potter a marché vers Draco et lui a tendu la main, nous rappelant à tous Draco en Première Année. Et cette fois-ci, il l'a serra rapidement. Ensuite, tout le monde est venu autour d'eux deux, les félicitant pour avoir réussi à mettre fin à la guerre, les sauver, ...

Et je me tenais là, seule, éloignée de tous, les regardant parler joyeusement, célébrant la victoire d'Harry Potter et de son «équipe». Je me souvenais quand il était mien, mon ami, quand nous nous baladions ensemble; et là, je compris que cela ne serait plus jamais pareil. Mais que peut être, un jour, il réaliserait que je serai là pour lui quoi qu'il advienne, que je l'aime et l'aimerai pour toujours.

_Try as I may it doesn't last._

_And will we ever end up together?_

Je le regardais, lui si beau, et j'ai vu son sourire, quelqu'un dans ses bras, sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Un sourire éclantant.

_No, I think not_

_It's never to become_

Ses mains sur ses cheveux, dans ses cheveux, autour de ses épaules, sa puissante étreinte juste pour elle, son beau sourire... Pour elle. Et elle leva la tête pour l'admirer...

_For I am not the One._

Hermione Granger.

* * *

Et voilà!! J'espère que vous avez autant apprécié de le lire que moi de l'écrire.

Gros bisous à tous.


End file.
